


LOOKING FOR A FIC PLS HELP!

by diannascott24



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannascott24/pseuds/diannascott24
Summary: Hi sorry am looking for a steve/nat fic that i read before making making an account! Nat is undercover sent to kill steve and she makes him fall in love with her, and she is holding a gun to his head but she refuses to shoot him, at some point steve convinces fury to give them access to a cabin for three days so they can talk it out and he manages to convince her to join Shield? And I think there is mention of a miscarriage at some point?Please help!!





	LOOKING FOR A FIC PLS HELP!

Hi sorry am looking for a steve/nat fic that i read before making making an account! Nat is undercover sent to kill steve and she makes him fall in love with her, and she is holding a gun to his head but she refuses to shoot him, at some point steve convinces fury to give them access to a cabin for three days so they can talk it out and he manages to convince her to join Shield? And I think there is mention of a miscarriage at some point?  
Please help!!


End file.
